Silent Night
by Nantalith
Summary: Short oneshot. Something threatens the peace.


I don't own Dragon Ball Z nor do I make any money from this story. All copyrights apply.

I don't know DBZ all that well. This was written in a Dragon Ball Z obsession faze.

**SILENT NIGHT**

"Gohan!"

Gohan looked up from his book. His mother was calling. Chi Chi was in the kitchen holding a brown paper parcel.

"I need you to take this to Bulma," she said.

"But I'm reading," protested Gohan. "Can't Goten take it?"

"He is already there, Gohan. Now go before I get angry," warned Chi Chi.

Gohan sighed and took the parcel from his mother, it was heavier than he had expected.

"What is in it?" he asked.

"Nothing for you to concern your self with," replied Chi Chi loftily.

"Okay, mom," said Gohan and went out the door.

It was late afternoon as Gohan took off towards Capsule Corp. It had been raining earlier so the air was crisp and fresh as Gohan flew through it. As Gohan landed lightly on the ground, Vegeta walked out the building.

"Hail, Vegeta," called Gohan, raising his hand in greeting.

Vegeta saw him and gave a short nod in return.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"I am delivering a parcel for Chi Chi," replied Gohan.

"For who?" asked Vegeta.

"Bulma," answered Gohan.

"Well, I'm not her," retorted Vegeta and started forward again.

Suddenly he stopped, both he and Gohan looked at the sky.

"What is that?" asked Gohan.

"Something not good," growled Vegeta.

As they gazed upwards, something appeared and flew across the sky like a meteor. They both frowned as they watched it pass overhead.

"Wonder what it is?" said Gohan.

"Well, I'm going to find out," said Vegeta and leapt into the air.

"Vegeta," yelled Gohan but when the Saiyan showed no sign of stopping, Gohan followed.

Bulma heard Gohan yell and ran outside to see what was happening but all she saw was their retreating back as they flew off.

"What are they up to now?" she wondered aloud.

Gohan had caught up with Vegeta by the time he had landed at the crash site. In front of them lay a silver oblong object. It had dug a deep furrow as it had slid along the ground. Dirt and grass covered the side and steam rose from it.

"It must have come from outer space," said Gohan, studying the object.

"You think," sneered Vegeta.

There was a cracking sound and a cloud of steam escaped the pod as the door opened. A tall creature stood staring at them. It had a dull gray skin with black eyes and hair; it wore dark blue pants and a steel breastplate.

"Who are you?" demanded Vegeta outright.

The Creature frowned at Vegeta and mouthed the words, 'who are you'.

"Well?" pressed Vegeta.

The Creature repeated his actions.

"Who are you?" asked the Creature.

"I asked you first," pointed out Vegeta.

"Well?" said the Creature.

"Vegeta," called Gohan warily.

"I asked you first," said the Creature.

Vegeta clenched his fists angrily. The Creature then looked at Gohan and said,

"Vegeta."

"I don't think it understands us," reasoned Gohan.

"Well, it had better learn," snapped Vegeta.

"Try to be more compassionate, Vegeta," said Gohan tiredly.

"Compassion is a waste of time, Gohan," returned Vegeta.

As their argument went on, neither of them noticed that the Creature was studying them intently. It picked up the basic plot of the conversation quickly and from that was formulating the language into coherent thoughts in its mind. It smiled, no - HE smiled, yes, this will do.

"I don't have time to waste..." Vegeta stopped short as Gohan's fist suddenly and forcefully connected with his chin. The punch sent him sprawling backwards and he landed solidly on the ground. Vegeta blinked with surprise and jumped to his feet. Gohan was equally surprised,

"Why were you on the ground?" he asked curiously.

"What?" yelled Vegeta.

Gohan started to repeat himself slowly but Vegeta interrupted him,

"I heard you the first time," growled Vegeta.

"No need to get mad, you asked what I had said," pointed out Gohan.

"No need to get mad," said Vegeta indignantly, "You hit me," he snapped.

"No, I didn't," said Gohan innocently.

Vegeta was about to argue but stopped and looked at the Creature. It was still just standing staring at them. Gohan realised that something was up, turned his attention to the Creature as well.

"Be wary," advised Vegeta getting into a fight stance, "close your mind."

Gohan frowned but followed Vegeta's lead.

"Who are you?" repeated Vegeta.

"Aku," answered the Creature.

Gohan and Vegeta shared a glance - neither of them had heard of him.

"I see that you have some understanding of our language," snarled Vegeta.

"Yes, it is quite easy to pick up. Besides I visited him," Aku pointed at Gohan, "and discovered some interesting things."

"What!" exclaimed Gohan shocked.

"I knew it," said Vegeta triumphantly.

"Knew what?" demanded Gohan.

"The only way you would attack me was if someone else did it through you," justified Vegeta, "And you, Aku, have tried my patience long enough."

"You have patience?" asked Gohan, looking surprised.

"Aargh," yelled Vegeta as he powered up. The sun was setting and Vegeta lit up the whole area.

"Saiyans," observed Aku.

"So you know who we are," said Vegeta.

"He gave me much information," said Aku pointing at Gohan.

"He is weak," dismissed Vegeta.

"So are you," returned Aku.

Vegeta flew at Aku, his fist ready but as he was about to hit Aku swung his arm and knocked him aside. Vegeta didn't land far but was up quickly and ready to attack again.

Gohan glanced at Vegeta, the Saiyan prince was furious; his pride hurt more than he was. Seeing that Vegeta was alright Gohan turned his attention to Aku and just in time. Gohan flattened himself as a blast of energy came his way. Gohan knew the blast had cleared the trees behind him without even looking.

"What do you want?" he yelled.

"What everyone wants," answered Aku. "Power."

Gohan glanced at Vegeta, he could see him thinking about what Aku had said - everyone wants power. Gohan knew that Vegeta wanted to be stronger and powerful, he believed it to be his birthright. But he also would not let anyone be stronger or more powerful than him. Aku watched as Vegeta slowly started to move back toward the crash site. He turned his attention to Gohan then back to Vegeta.

Vegeta had underestimated Aku in his last attack; he would not do it again. Besides if anyone of them were going to get stronger it would be him.

"Vegeta."

Vegeta frowned. Gohan. What did he want?

"Vegeta, stop."

Vegeta blinked and saw Gohan. More accurately, he was on top of Gohan about to hit him. And it did not look like it was going to be the first time. Vegeta stepped back as Gohan got to his feet and wiped blood from his nose. Seeing that Gohan was up, Vegeta turned to Aku,

"What is the matter with you?" he demanded.

"I am testing you. It is wise to know those beneath you. Their strengths and weaknesses," explained Aku bowing his head. "And how to control them."

"I won't be controlled by anyone," shouted Vegeta.

Aku laughed,

"But you are the easier to control," he said.

Vegeta yelled in rage and leapt at Aku again. This time however, he landed a solid blow to Aku's chest. Aku stumbled backwards. He glared at Vegeta and brushed at his breastplate.

"It seems I may have underestimated you," he said.

He turned to Gohan but this time Gohan realised what was happening and managed to push Aku out of his mind. Aku growled in rage.

"I won't let you use me," hissed Gohan.

"Have it your way, half breed," sneered Aku turning to Vegeta.

Unknown to Aku, Vegeta also realised what he was doing but let him do so. Gohan watched as Vegeta got ready to fight him.

"Vegeta!" yelled Gohan.

Vegeta continued toward him.

"Vegeta!" called Gohan again.

He powered up as well, if he could not get Vegeta to stop at least he would be able to take the hits. Suddenly Vegeta winked at Gohan and inclined his head toward Aku. Gohan understood and jerked is head in understanding.

"Now!" yelled Vegeta.

Both of them attacked Aku as fast and hard as they could. Both were landing hits but Aku was giving as well as he was taking. After a few minutes of intense fight they broke apart. Vegeta leapt a few meters into the air and hung there.

"What's this?" asked Aku. "Are you running away?"

Gohan scowled, could Aku not fly? Time to test, he though and joined Vegeta. Aku remained on the ground,

"Are you both leaving?" he jeered.

"Come and get us," taunted Gohan.

Aku remained solidly on the ground. Vegeta laughed as he realised that Aku could not fly.

"How can you call yourself stronger if you cannot even leave the ground," scorned Vegeta.

"I don't need to," replied Aku calmly.

Both Gohan and Vegeta felt Aku try and gain some control over their action.

"I have had enough of this," snapped Vegeta and readied his 'Big Bang Attack' and threw it at Aku.

Aku twisted to the side and the blast just missed him. For a second he had a triumphant look on his face before an explosion covered the area and lit the night sky. The 'Big Bang Attack' had missed Aku and hit the ground. Gohan raised his hand to ward off the intense heat of the explosion. Vegeta nodded once as the smoke cleared to reveal a huge crater in the ground, the ship and Aku were nowhere to be seen.

"Huh, and he calls me weak," snorted Vegeta.

"Aah!" yelled Gohan, grabbing his head.

"What's the matter with you?" demanded Vegeta.

"The parcel I was supposed to deliver for Chi Chi," explained Gohan.

"What about it?" asked Vegeta.

"It was on the ground," said Gohan, pointing at the crater.

Gohan and Vegeta both stared at the blackened hole for a few minutes.

"Chi Chi is going to be mad," said Vegeta finally.

"Don't I know it," sighed Gohan.

END


End file.
